


Uther deserved it.

by QueenNutHouse



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: After coming of Arthur other is mentally tortured,Gaius seeks help from a witty sauce to stir the mental pot,will uther come to his senses? Is it a loosing battle?
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Uther (Merlin), Gaius (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Uther Pendragon (Merlin) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Uther deserved it.

"Get out."   
The words were harsh and cold to Talia’s ears as she set down the plate on the table before Uther.  
"For a king, you’re rude," Talia muttered, glancing at the man sitting by the window.   
He looked old and haggard with day-old stubble and premature wrinkles.  
"Who are you?" Uther muttered.   
It seemed he was having a lucid moment.  
From what Gwen had told her, it happened now and again.   
"I’m Talia. I helped your son free you. Not sure why though," she answered, muttering the last sentence.   
As she studied the man before her, his pale, distant eyes seemed to deal with some mental distress. "Why are you here?"   
"Food. Gwen is busy," Talia shrugged, pointing to the plate as she walked over to the window, leaning on the wall.   
So this man before her was the moron that screwed over Camelot.   
"Where's Arthur?" Her head tilted slightly, taking in his various details.   
His clenched fists and fidgeting socked feet showed agitation. Good, she thought.   
"Taking care of the kingdom as a good prince does."   
She smirked-- she didn't feel pity for him, just annoyance, irritation and boredom   
"You did make your bed, didn't you," she continued, muttering gaging his reaction, waiting to see what he would do next, trying to rattle him on purpose.   
"I did it for the good of the kingdom" Uther defended himself, his eyes growing clearer as he glanced at her, then to the door as though willing Talia to leave.   
"What part? The whole magic thing? The dragons? Morgause? Morgana? Creating Arthur the way you did?! I'm sorry I need a bit of clarity on this one!" Talia stood, hissing at the man.  
Her frustration was clear as day as she stayed in her position.  
King or not, he wouldn't push her out.  
"How dare you!"   
She grinned, watching him stand, anger written on his face as he glared at her.   
"How dare I what? Pull out your skeletons from under the bed, make you see how screwed up Uther Pendragon truly is?" She taunted the king, waiting, her heart beating faster as adrenaline rushed through her.   
"Camelot is mine." He stepped forward in anger, knocking the table to the side.   
"No...Camelot was your brother's, it was Ambrosia's claim. He was the one to win this kingdom and where is he now?" Talia pressed on.  
"Ambrosia didn't have the backbone to be a king!" Uther snarled, lunging forward, grabbing Talia by the throat.   
She was quick to react, twisting his wrist that gripped the throat, forcing him to let go, allowing her to slip past before letting go of his wrist, watching him wince and cry out in pain.   
"Of course not. The brother who has a heart wouldn't, but then he wouldn't have allowed two daughters to seize Camelot, would he?" Talia retaliated a foot away; she stood calmly as though nothing had happened.   
"I…I didn't," he mumbled, rubbing his wrist, looking away.   
His eyes seemed to cloud.   
The lucid moment had passed, it seemed.   
"Yes you did, Uther. You screwed up, and there is no way of stopping this path you've laid for yourself," she shot back over her shoulder before walking away, her hand settled on the handle as she looked over to him.  
Uther looked lost in his own tortured mind once again "for what it is worth, I won't let Arthur turn out like you" she promised before opening the door and walking out.  
"Well?" An impatient voice came from behind her,  
"Bloody hell, Gaius, don't do that!" Talia jumped, turning around as the door slammed shut behind her.   
"How did it go?" He asked as he repeated arms crossed studying the youngster.   
Talia shrugged, walking beside the healer, away from Uther's chambers.   
"He's got the rage, the clarity is there but...you’re right it comes and goes," she reasoned, shrugging.   
"As I thought, will you, as you say 'rattle his chains' again?" Gaius asked, looking at the young knight next to him.   
"Do you want me to?" Talia questioned as she stopped, curious at his answer.   
"Yes, it's the most he has reacted since the siege," the healer answered honestly, watching her reaction frowning at the wicked grin.   
"Happy to. I have a few bones to pick with Uther."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments welcome, ideas greatly received!


End file.
